Winnie-The-Pooh vs Freddy Fazbear
2018-10-25.png|GalactaK 26600FB5-7B07-4A77-AAC2-B2F6FC056292.jpeg|PsychoMaster35 Winnie-The-Pooh vs Freddy Fazbear is GalactaK's twenty-second DBX and episode 2 of Season 2. It features Winnie-The-Pooh from the eponymous series going up against Five Nights at Freddy's Freddy Fazbear. Description Season 2 Episode 2! Bears aren't cute OR cuddly, but they are popular as all hell, as these two really show! One of these isn't really suited for fighting, but we'll still see what these two have got. Is the bear of very little brain going to outwit the animatronic? Or is Freddy capable of taking down more than just security guards? Intro ( cue dbx intro) NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX FIGHT! It was Christopher Robin's birthday. As a birthday treat, his parents were allowing him to go to a new place in town called Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. he was also allowed to take two of his stuffed toys with him. Naturally, he went for Pooh and Piglet. Well, they were his best friends, so what would you expect? Besides, Rabbit, Kanga, Roo and Tigger were all *''ahem''* busy, Owl said that he would some other time, and you can expect what Eeyore did. So, Christopher Robin, Pooh and Piglet were all bundled into the car, and all of them went along to this new Pizzeria. And this is where the DBX actually begins. What? I'm allowed to provide backstory, aren't I? No? Well, I have, so there. Anyway... (cue Best Elevator Music| Rudy Mancuso from 0:35 to 1:14) Christopher Robin, his parents, Pooh and Piglet all walked into the pizzeria, and all sat at the designated table. My, how they all thought it was chaotic. Piglet hid near Christopher Robin, and Christopher and his parents had all decided that this was the last place that they wanted to go to again. Then, the main attraction came on, Freddy Fazbear and his band. They were about to play a special song. Winnie-The-Pooh: Christopher Robin, would I be allowed to have some honey while I listen to the music? Christopher Robin: I don't see why not. (Cut music) Many hours passed. Pooh got through three pots of honey, and a slice of pizza, which he didn't really like, and a slice of cake, which he, of course, enjoyed. Soon, Christopher Robin was at home, and tucked up in bed. Shortly after the lights were turned off, however, Christopher had a sudden thought come into his head. Christopher Robin: Where's Pooh? Back at the Pizzeria, Pooh was getting through another pot of honey. His hands were stickier than before, so it was hard to get any honey out. Sometime later, he wondered why the lights had gone off. Another short time later, he wondered why he could hear footsteps. He looked up... into the face of Freddy Fazbear, who had malice in his animatronic eyes. Winnie-The-Pooh: Oh bother. HERE WE GOOO! (cue Ganondorf Battle theme: LoZ Ocarina of Time) Pooh finished his pot of honey, before rolling out of the way as Freddy made his first move: a swipe. He then tried hitting Pooh with his microphone, which was a success, until Pooh threw his now empty pot of honey at him. It smashed on the animatronics' face, making Freddy gains several dents. The pot shattered on contact. Winnie-The-Pooh: Oh dear, that pot could have been useful for safekeeping. He yelped, as he dodged another swipe from Freddy, and found an umbrella on the floor. With some difficulty, he picked it up. Freddy them pulled out his FNAF 57 blaster and a pizza wheel. Pooh ran at Freddy, hitting him with the umbrella, which snapped. Pooh turned and ran, as Freddy fired two shots, and threw the pizza wheel. Pooh ducked as it passed overhead and embedded itself in a concrete wall. He also dodged both shots as he went outside, with Freddy following. Winnie-The-Pooh: I need to find Christopher Robin! Freddy threw another pizza wheel, as Pooh picked up a branch that was too heavy for him at the wrong end. When Pooh saw the pizza wheel, he ran to the left as it sawed through the branch making it the right weight for Pooh to lift. Pooh picked it up, and as Freddy ran towards him, he swung, denting the area around Freddy's animatronic nadgers*. Freddy howled, before firing a bolt from his FNAF 57 blaster that hit Pooh on the arm. (cue Bonnie's Lullaby) An ice cream van now rolled past. Why am I telling you this? Because Freddy was, at this point, knocked in front of it by Pooh using a branch. His arm had healed just enough for him to pick up the branch. The owner knew that Freddy Fazbear was on his van's bonnet, but so what? (cut music) Soon, Pooh was near Christopher Robin's house and safety. However, he didn't know that he was being watched. As Pooh was about to open the door, and get to Christopher Robin... (cue FNAF 1 jumpscare sound effect) Pooh saw a broken and creepy-looking Freddy coming towards him. Freddy was going to finish Pooh for good because of what had happened to him. Pooh just stood rooted to the spot, looking on in terror, as Freddy was about to bring a pizza wheel down on top of his head. But someone else had heard the animatronics' scream. Christopher Robin opened the door, grabbed Pooh and kicked Freddy off the porch. As Freddy fell to the ground, the pizza wheel was flung up into the air, and came down on Freddy's head, cleaving it clean in two. Winnie-The-Pooh: I don't suppose we'll be going there again, will we? Christopher Robin: I don't suppose we will, Pooh. * nadgers means balls. Conclusion (cue Christopher Robin Main Theme) This game's winner is: Winnie-The-Pooh! Trivia * This is GalactaK's first battle to feature either a Winnie-The-Pooh ''or a ''Five Nights at Freddy's ''character. * This is GalactaK's first joke battle. * This is GalactaK's first season two battle where the winner wins thanks to outside help, namely the owner of the ice cream van and Christopher Robin. * This is GalactaK's first battle to feature a character majorly known for a Disney adaptation of them. '''Next Time' Red clashes as Nintendo and Rooster Teeth's most famous characters clash in Ruby vs Mario! Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Animals Themed DBX Fights Category:'Hero VS Villain' themed DBX Fights Category:GalactaK Category:Male Vs Male Category:Video Games vs TV Shows themed DBXs Category:Video Games vs Movies themed DBXs Category:'Movie VS Video Games' themed DBXs Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Animal vs Robot themed DBXs Category:Animal vs Cyborg themed DBXs Category:Animal vs Monster themed DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBXs